


Exs

by nakanowardcat



Series: Victuuri one-shots and fluff [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Married Life, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakanowardcat/pseuds/nakanowardcat
Summary: A wedding invitation arrives from an ex and Victor is petty.





	Exs

“Oh my _God_!” Victor’s thumb froze halfway from scrolling down. Yuuri kept making dinner, glancing from over the kitchen counter at where his husband lay sprawled on the sofa. His delightfully shirtless, post shower husband. Yuuri kept stirring the pan, bones deep content about his view of Victor’s abs bubbling alongside the sauce.

“What’s happening?”

“I can’t believe it.” Victor’s brow furrowed, drawing Yuuri’s attention further from the cooking. “He dumped me for _this_ woman.”

“Wait, what? Who?” Yuuri switched off the pans. He served up the pasta, pouring a generous amount of tomato sauce and herbs on top. He knew Victor had dated people before him (after all, just how many magazine articles had Yuuri painstakingly translated from Russian to find out every last thing he could about it?) However, after so many years under the spotlight of Victor’s unwavering adoration, the mention of past boyfriends no longer caused the same poisonous whispers of anxiety to spike in Yuuri’s head. He plopped the plate down on the table. Victor looked up, stretched and reached for his t-shirt hanging on the armrest.

“Christian. He was my last serious boyfriend before you.” He completed the sentence with a fond look at Yuuri, who smiled back, fully aware of just how dopey and lovestricken Victor’s soft eyes could make him. “Actually he was the one who made me finish with dating. Yakov was happy about that. But the breakup was very difficult…”

Yuuri’s mind rushed with images. The last boyfriend before they’d gotten married, a breakup which would coincide with…

“Sochi 2014.”

“Sorry?”

“Your performance at the Sochi Winter Olympics…” Yuuri blushed, still sometimes embarrassed by the level of fanboy he could reach. In 2014 at his second Olympics, Victor had broken hearts with his performance. He’d won gold with a tragic tale of jilted love. Yuuri had sat at home in Hasetsu, awed as always, trying to figure out who on earth would have the capacity, the _stupidity_ , to reject Victor Nikiforov’s love. Victor’s heart shaped smile flashed for a second, giving Yuuri another fond look that made up for his embarrassment.

“Yes! The free skate was definitely influenced by him. He was impossible. He kept saying my relationship with Yakov was more of a love story than him and me. As if that were true. He didn’t understand the sport’s pressures on me and it made life impossible. Anyway, after he cheated on me, he dumped me, and I swore off men _completely and forever_.”

At Victor’s tone, Yuuri raised his eyebrow and smirked. Victor grinned back smugly, sliding his hand over the table to hold Yuuri’s. He squeezed it reassuringly.

“Well… I swore off men who weren’t sexy dreamboats wrapped up in husband material. So it took a good solid four years to find my prince ch-”

“So who’s he dating now?” Yuuri interrupted, feeling the “Victor is endlessly complimenting me” blush burning up his cheeks.

“Some heiress or other,” he answered, uncaring. “And now they’re getting married.”

Yuuri weighed up what Victor had said, indignation flaring at the thought someone could cheat on _his_ husband. Which was ridiculous, Yuuri knew, but did not stop him feeling outraged on Victor’s behalf. After all, Victor deserved the world.

Yuuri bundled up a portion of spaghetti, burned his tongue lightly on the still steaming pasta, and reflected.

“Isn’t the best revenge a life well-lived?”

Victor smiled innocently.

“No, the best revenge is looking better in white than the bride!”

“Well then you’re fine, no one looks better in white than you,” Yuuri sniggered.

“No one looks better in nothing than _you_.”

Yuuri gagged a little on his mouthful. “I - I don’t think you should show up to a wedding in white and me in nothing.”

“Don’t you want to steal their thunder?”

“Preferably with pants on.”

Victor sighed, then gave in.

***

However, when the wedding invitation arrived, well! Victor’s summer suit was white and fit like a dream, he couldn't help that could he?


End file.
